russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PBA All Stars up the basketball fans this Sunday viewing primetime
January 26, 2012 While the PBA Philippine Cup Finals the Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters hapening live at Smart Araneta Coliseum within on Sunday, for the first time in basketball tournament fans. The PBA 2013 Season, its basketball league of treats, gets its new rising-player team of the country's preparation for the Asian Games in Busan, South Korea this year stands to be scouted by the opposition as the telecast of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) is on Viva Sports to promoting a celebrating on its 38th year anniversary since April 9, 1975 goes global. Now called PBA All-Stars, the newly relaunched and looked reformatted basketball league will now feature biggest Viva stars as they challenge in the games that not only exciting but also a star-studded basketball team. A single-game format will be applied on Wednesdays and Fridays while provincial game tour on Saturdays and Sundays will host twin matches, which start at 3:30 in the afternoon, shown in the United States, North America, Canada, Japan, Hawaii, Guam, Papua New Guinea, Australia, Asia, United Kingdom, Hong Kong, France, Korea, Mexico, Japan and some countries in the Middle East. Conceptulaized as a combination of a sports, basketball, game and varety show format, PBA Games had dount its a challenger in time slot in four-times-a-week game to be held on Wednesday and Friday starting at 8:00-9:30pm while the provincial games on Saturdays at 4:00-6:00pm and also the two games on Sundays at 3:30pm-7:30pm for a regular double-header, features PBA ' games and special events as part of the network's aggressive reporgramming in a bid to challenge giant rivals in the industry. ' PBA commissioner Chito Salud, welcomed the coming of the PBA because the biggest players, who will use to air the PBA's home station in a same halftime, post-game host and interviewer for coverage of Philippine Basketball Association (PBA). Meanwhile, a PBA Board member bared that the league would most likely reject Viva Vintage's proposal of a four-times-a-week playing schedule bared the league's global telecast. It means the scrimmages pitting the two national training squads-RP Team Selecta, RP-Team MILO and RP Team Coca Cola-against the 10 PBA teams will broadcast in these countries. The changes, Viva Sports said, are necessary to counteract the growing opposition posed by the soap operas and game shows being aired by other networks during the nightcap of the league's usual doubleheader. Also, the single game days are projected to help boost Channel 13's own game shows produced by the network itself. Overall, IBC is the leader with GMA in second place. ABS-CBN is third while TV5 and Studio 23 also have been contesting the other third spot all year. The premiere telecast of the newly-reformatted sports this Sunday at 4:15pm takes the PBA players feature crowd favorites, among like Barangay Ginebra Kings, Globalport Batang Pier, Talk 'N Text Topang Texters, San Mig Coffee Mixers, Petron Blaze Boosters, San Miguel, Air21 Express, Rain or Shine Elasto Painters, Meralco Bolts, Alaska Aces and Barako Bull Energy Cola. PBA tickets range from P150 to P350 while venue rentals vary from P20,000 to P35,000 or a percentage of the gate, whichever is higher. Some of the PBA talents and production with hosting Anthony Suntay and Paolo Trillo for the lead play-by-play host together with Janelle So and Michelle Ng as the sideline reporter, and Dong Alejar and Julz Savard the halftime host for the sideline reporters. Along with the crowd PBA player team as the first professional basketball league in Asia with the new PBA winner stars like Tommy Manotoc, Eddie Ocampo, Robert Jaworski, James Yap, Chot Reyes, Jason Castro, Roger Yap, Mark Pingris, Chris Lutz, Mark Caguioa, Norman Black, Wesley Gonzales and Paul Lee, the much-awaited PBA All-Stars team will now be joined by new PBA rising stars featuring Viva's rising talents within surprises on Sunday with the halftime topped with guest performances from your favorite Viva stars along with teleserye Esperanza stars primetime princess Cristine Reyes, 5 Girls and Daddy stars new popular actor AJ Muhlach and child star Xyriel Manabat and Dear Heart star Nadine Lustre for a cheerdance opens the grand ceremonies along with the Street Boys, the Viva young actor like Nathan Barrera, Johan Lourens and Aki Torio as the new Team Jaworski, and DJ Durano, Lucas Zamora and Giu Comia as the new Team James while singer Miguel Aguila perform during halftime to sing Sobra Kitang Mahal and the award-winning actor Dingdong Dantes will interview at halftime. The teams will challenge its up in the PBA '''at the '''Smart Araneta Coliseum in challenges to the basketball fans for a 38 Greatest Players in PBA History. No less than a certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar will perform at halftime to promote for the singing-reality show Born to be a Star to the tune of the hit song To Reach You and This Kiss. Fernando Carrillo, a new actor of telenovela Maria Isabel, will interview airs during the halftime for the games to even as portions that have become fan favorites while a superstar princess Nadine Lustre of Pop Pixie, will perform during halftime for sing and dance at the time for tune in to hit song Moving On (DDR) and If (DDR). A rock band Neocolours will also during a halftime performance. And then, these are also the cheerdance with Rose Van Ginkel, Shy Carlos and Sofia Andres, who seem to have found their cheerleader dancer fan following should continue to remain staples as the PBA All-Stars going a basketball fans to a higher level Saan Ka?, Kampihan Na!. PBA is set on Wednesday and Friday at 8:009:30pm, Saturdays at 4:00-6:00pm and will premiere January 27, Sunday at 3:30-7:30pm on IBC-13. Sponsors included Alaska, MILO, McDonald’s, Microtel Hotel, Molten, Pharex, Outlast Batteries and Globe. 'Announcer' *This tonight's game is/was brought to you by Purefoods Crisp 'n Juicy Drummets, Chicken na lang ang fried chicken.